Green and Silver
by Maelle
Summary: One shot story, post Hogward Draco is 22 and he made a mysterious encounter... first english fic a bit crazy: enjoy... R


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and I don't touch any money for this story.**

Summary: We are in 2003, so the main character of HP are 22 and Voldemort has been defeated, life is back to normal but everything, well most of the thing have change for Drago who is now on his own...

**One shot: Green and Silver**

Drago was now 22 and he was still a bad slytherin even though the war against Voldemort was over. Drago has been from then forced to work as his father has been arrested and his familial fortune wasted. But he was still handsome and popular moreover, he never stopped standing his head right up.

He owned a shop of precious jewelry for rich people. The shop was classic and decorated as his formal common room at Hogward: dark green and bright silver. As we were Saturday, there was a huge nosy crowd on Diagon alley. He could hear people chatting loudly and it bored him. Someone entered the shop giggling and turning to her friends she made a sign with her hand as good-bye. The instant later Drago saw her, this was a young woman and he gave her asuperb disdainful look. She didn't look like as his usual clients: she was too young, too crazy, too flashy, too demonstrative and too happy! In one look at her he could see that, he was very quick to judge people. He was sure that she didn't respect the 'pure-blood theory'.

_'Another muggle-lover'_ he thought disgusted.

However he was now detailling her atonomy and he cannot deny that she was a beautiful woman, _but what was he thinking about! _She was now in front of him.

-"Don't you have more red jewelry?" she asked suddenly. Drago was surprisedby her familarity but he did not let it appear. He was not a simple seller, he was the boss of the shop, and he was Drago Malefoy!

-"Come with me, I **own** more over there." he answered coldly with an accent on the _"own"_

She didn't seem disurbed at all with the tone he took as she was still wearing the same happy smile. She nodded and followed him further in the shop. When she saw the red pearl, which slowly balanced on its golden chain, she hissed an exclamation of happiness:

-"Wonderful" she whispered, "I take it!"

Drago contained his surprise again, it 

Drago contain his surprise again, it was a very expensive neckless (even if everything was expensive in the shop, this one was a scale upper). He took off the neckless of the vitrin and presented it to her.

-"If I can permit myself you should maybe try it before, it's a magic one: you cannot carry it if it doesn't recognise you as a good owner for it."

-"Alright!" and she took her hair in her hand to let him passed the chain around her neck. His hands slightly touched her back when he locked the attachment; she shuddered, not because he brushed against her but because the neckless, or rather the pearl made her feel unconfortable. It was as if the neckless told her that she didn't diserve it.

-"Took it off!" she asked suddenly, "I think it must be a gryffindor neckless, I felt it. Don't you have the same in green and silver" she added with her refound smile.

Drago took off the neckless and answered her at the same time he must have it. When he carried the green and silver one to her he ask her if she wanted to try it too.

-"No, I'm a Slytherin and with what I felt with the gryffindor one, I'm bound it is the one for me."

He began towrap it when...

-"Hold on" she nearly screamed and it sounded as an order, "I'll carry it immediatly!" and she put a huge amount of galleons on the counter of ebony. Drago unwraped the neckless looking at her angrily and made her turn to attach it to her neck. 'she is so yummy' he thought, black haired, white skin as pale as his but with a slim touch of pink on her cheeks, her green eyes seemed to glitter as the green pearl did. He made a step back from her and shut his mouth which had fall open. But she also made a step and they were still very near of each other. _'What is it happening to me' _he screamed inwardly. He culdn't move anymore and his eyes were stuck to hers. Then she kissed him a long, passionate, endless kiss (a good french one), their tongues shocked and turn together in perfect harmony as they were playing together.

She broke the kiss suddenly, they were breathless and she smiled joyfully.

-"I told you it will be the one for me, you felt it too: that it's a slytherin one and **that I'm** a slytherin **too.**"

Drago saw the green pearl gave a last ray of emeraude light and returned to its normal bright green color. He was puzzled. As she was giggling she made a wave with her wand and left quickly the shop. He looked at the counter and saw near the heap of galleons a parchment, he opened it and read:

            _Lily Pinbèche, Pure Slytherin_

_                        See You'_

**THE END**

**Note: ***shyly* "well can someone review? Coz I want to know what you thought about the kiss scene coz my friends who read it had burst into laugther" *thinking*'maybe that 'perfect harmony'thing was too much' 

*Speaking* so I hope you enjoyed this story! I know it'a a bit strange but as one of my friend who I put in my other fic, wanted me to make her go out with Drago and that I couldn't manage to do it, so I decided to make a fic especially for her where she can kiss him. Does the story have a sense now?

Thank you for having read this bizarre story!

Bye 

Maëlle

PS: if someone want to correct this story it will please me a lot ( coz I'm french and I've really a problem with English grammar!)****


End file.
